Our co-pending patent application, United States Patent Application Serial Number to be advised when known (identified temporarily by our Docket No. IJ52) discloses a nozzle guard for an ink jet printhead. The array of nozzles is formed using microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technology, and has mechanical structures with sub-micron thicknesses. Such structures are very fragile, and can be damaged by contact with paper, fingers, and other objects. The present invention discloses a nozzle guard to protect the fragile nozzles and keep them clear of paper dust.